Triforce Alliance
by John Silver fan
Summary: Ganondorf is still alive! An greater evil comes, and Link and Midna must join forces with Ganondorf! After witnessing true sacrifice, is there chance the dark lord will change?
1. An Old Enemy and A New Enemy

Link sat beside the frame of the Mirror of Twilight. He was wearing his Ordon clothes again.

It had been two years since he saved Hyrule. Though he was almost positive Ganondorf was dead, especially after watching his eys roll back, his eyelids close, and his head fall upon his upper chest, he was almost starting to doubt his sanity for thinking the dark lord was still alive.

"Whoooooa!"

Link whirled around and was knocked over as Midna, in her imp form, slammed into him!

"Midna?"

"Ganondorf!" she gasped breathlessly.

"He's still alive?"

She nodded, and Link stood up.

"Come on, we've got to warn Zelda!"

"He's already at Hyrule Castle. He contacted me to tell me he was alive and sent me here like this."

Midna warped them to Castle Town, and Link ran into the castle throne room.

"So _that's_ what you normally wear?"

"I had a feeling you weren't dead, and I was about to start to doubt my sanity."

_BOOM!_

The deafening explosion threw the hero, dark lord, and both princesses to the floor!

A man wearing all black was levitating not far from them!

"Who are you?" all four asked at the same time.

"A being _far_ more powerful than _any_ of you know, even _you_, Ganon."

All four gasped at the same time.

"How do you know my name?"

"All those who seek to rule in evil know your name."

Link, Midna, and Zelda looked at Ganondorf, who, just as confused as them, shrugged.

Then the being disappeared.

"Okay, how do we stop someone _that_ powerful _without_ dying?"

"You don't."

They looked at Ganondorf again.

"Not alone at least. You need someone who understands evil, evil magic, and the motives of someone like that."

Link, Midna, and Zelda smiled at each other and looked at Ganondorf.

"I'm not sure I like the way you're looking at me."

"You of all people should understand someone like that." Link said.

"Besides, you're really the only one who understands evil."

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut with something like this."

"Will you help us?"

"What's in it for me?"

"How about you might live?"

"_You_? Kill _me_?"

"No. But _he_ probably can."

Ganondorf pondered that for a moment then sighed.

"Fine."

A few minutes later Link and Ganondorf were galloping through Hyrule Field towards Ordon.

"I need to tell the mayor I'll be leaving for while, though I'm not sure how long so I don't get yelled at."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. He waited below Link's house as the he changed back into his hero clothes and got everything from his adventure.

Link came back out, and Ganondorf followed into to town.

Colin was the first person to see them and yelled to everyone that Link was back.

Link started to tell the mayor when he heard Ganondorf shout angrily, "Hey, you little thief! Come back here!"

He turned to see Talo with Gandorf's sword, running from the dark lord!

"Stop, you little runt!"

Talo merely turned his head and razzed Ganondorf!

"That's it!"

A glowing orb appeared in Ganondrof's hand!

"Ganondorf, no! Don't!" Link yelled.

He jumped forward and shoved Ganondorf's hand up so the orb merely shot up in the sky.

"If you hurt _anyone_ here I will removed your head from your shoulders." Link hissed.

"You wouldn't."

Link slammed the hilt of the Master Sword, which he had gotten before they went to Ordon so he wouldn't have to go back for it, against Ganondrof's glowing wound as hard as he could!

Ganondrof groaned and backed a couple steps, clutching his chest.

"_Don't_ underestimate me."

Soon they were on their way. Once out in Hyrule Field, Midna came out of Link's shadow.

"Where do we look for this guy anyway?"

She and Link looked at Ganondorf.

"The ancient ruins in the Gerudo Desert."

"What ruins?"

"You'll see."

They warped to the desert, and Ganondorf led them farther than they'd _ever_ gone.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the ruins and began to search for any sight of the being.

Boom!

Rocks blocked the entrance of the enormous dugout the ruins were built in!

"We're trapped!"

"Not for long."

Ganondorf gathered up his engery to blast through the rocks when another blast hit him!

Link and Midna saw the being up the air behind them!

"Magic can be dangerous for ameturs."

The being yanked his arm as if he snatching something away, and magic that surrounded Ganondorf went back to the being. At the same time it did there was a great tearing sound along with an agonizing scream from Ganondorf!

The dark lord swayed for a moment then fell. Link jumped forward and caught the upper part of his body, suprised at how light Ganondrof was, especially for a man his size.

Link felt his wrist.

"He's just unconscious."

He looked up at the being.

"What did you do to him?"

"I ripped his magic from his soul. The only thing keeping him alive is the Triforce of Power."


	3. A Plan

Ganondorf slowly regained conscousness a few hours later to find himself on his back, his head gently tilted up by Link's right hand.

Suddenly Midna's head came up out of his chest!

The dark lord's eyes widened with shock. He had no idea Midna could do something like that!

"No trace of magic what so ever. Sorry it took so long to finish checking, Link, but he's just so big."

"It's okay Midna, he's awake now anyway."

"He is?"

Midna looked at Ganondorf's face to see his eyes about as wide as Link's fist! She floated over to Link.

Ganondorf tried to sit up. It was harder than he expected.

Link, grasped his arm with left hand, moved his right around Ganondorf's shoulder to support him better, and helped him sit up. The dark lord jerked his arm from Link's grip and pushed his arm off his shoulders.

"He ripped my magic from my soul."

"How'd you know that?"

"I can feel it."

The trio spent about a week trying to figure out how to get Ganondorf's powers back and stop the being!

One night, Midna was standing watch outside the old house they were staying in, Link and Ganondorf were inside discussing their failed attempts to get his powers back and stop the being,

"We've tried _everything_!" Ganondorf said.

He threw down his quill and sighed.

"He hears us coming as we walk on the ground and sees us coming by air. We'd have to wolves or something for him not hear us."

Link, who had fallen over onto his back, sat bolt upright.

"That's it!" he yelled as he jumped up.

His outburst and sudden action only succeeded in nearly giving Ganondorf a heart attack!

The dark lord looked at him.

"What's it?"

"Wolves! Midna, we need the embondiment!"

"Heads up!"

Midna tossed it in through the window. Link picked it up and turned into a wolf. Then he put it down in dront of Ganondorf. The dark lord picked it up and turned into a wolf himself!

Midna came inside and was shocked to see another wolf a bit bigger than Link.

"Ganondorf?"

The wolf nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning they made it to the base of the cliff as wolves. Midna turned them back into humans.

"Lets start climbing."

The two started clmbing.

They were about half way up and stopped on a ledge to rest.

Crack!

"That doesn't sound good."

The part beneath Gnaondorf gave way to the weight of his iron boots!

The dark lord started to fall but stopped short.

He looked up to see Link on his stomach on the ledge, holding onto his wrist! The hero strained as he tried to pull Ganondorf back up. He started to slip himself! Midna came out of his shadow and grabbed him.

"Link, you're _not_ strong enough to pull him back up." she said, her voice strained as she tried to keep Link from going over the edge.

Link refused to give up.

The Triforce of Courage began to glow bright than ever before!

"Ganondorf, give me your other hand!"

Link grasped Ganondorf's other wrist. He planted his feet then threw his weight back, and Ganondorf was pulled back up to safety!

"Well what do you know? It worked."

Ganondorf looked at Link.

"You didn't know if that work?"

"Nope. If it hadn't worked we _both_ would have fallen to our deaths."

"You risked your life to save me." the dark lord said, astonished.

Link smiled and nodded once.


	5. Another Battle

They finally made it to the top of the cliff. It came as no surprise to _any_ of them that a monster was waiting.

Link and Ganondorf studied the monster.

"What do you think, Ganondorf?"

"Just attacking it won't do anything. It has an armored shell. I'm guessing its head it its weak spot. It'll take a strong blow to get it down to where we can just attack."

"Neither one of us can jump that high, so a jump attack won't work."

The two thought for a few moments.

"Madey part of the helm splitter would work. I just need to get high enough to go over his head but still be able to get in an effective blow. The question is: how?"

"How much do you weight?"

"I'm a little lighter than you. Why?"

"Move back then run towards me, jump up, and I'll throw up towards its head."

Link smiled at the plan.

"Lets do it."

Link back up to the edge of the cliff, ran towards Ganondorf, jumped up, and Ganondorf threw Link as high as he could.

Link sailed over the monster's head, used the last part of the helm splitter, landed, and rolled out of the way as the monster fell onto its back. Ganondorf charged in and slashed at its head. Link joined him, and they finished the monster off.

They defeated _every_ monster in their path with ease, working together!

All the while, Ganondorf kept thinking of how Link willingly put his own life in danger to save him.

Unknown to Link and Midna, another battle was being fought _every_ moment as they went on!

It was battle within Ganondorf! His heart and feelings were fighting against the blackness in his soul!


	6. Ganondorf's Choice

Once they finally began to fight the being Link was knocked over the edge of the cliff!

"You have a choice, Ganon. You fight me and get your powers back. Or you can give up your powers and save your greatest enemy."

Link started to fall but was stopped! He opened his eyes and looked up to see Ganondorf holding onto the edge with one hand and gripping his wrist with his other hand!

"Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf swung Link back up onto the edge, and Link helped him back up.

"You risked your life to save me."

"I owed you for saving me."

Midna came out of Link's shadow.

"I think it's more than that."

A blast of magic knocked them aside before Ganondorf could say anything!

"You made a foolish choice, Ganon."

"It was the right choice, though."

"Then prepare to die, Ganon, King of Evil."

"It's Ganon_dorf_, _former _King of Evil!" Ganondorf bellowed.

"You've turned to good have you?"

"Something I should have done a long, _long_ time ago."

"I challenge you to a one on one duel."

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed.

"I accept your challenge."

Link and Midna watched the fight between Ganondorf and the being. It was horrible yet amzing at the same time!

After a while they could see that Ganondorf was starting to weaken. He was suffering from many wounds already!

Then the being hit him with a strong blast of magic, and everything seemed to go in slow-motion!

Ganondorf let out a cry, started to fall, dropped his sword, hit the ground, and didn't move!

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled as he and Midna rushed over to the man's side.

"He's still alive, barely." Midna told Link.

Angered, the Hero of Light turned upon the being, drew the Master Sword and attacked! The being cried out in pain as the Master Sword slashed him.

"What is this? No ordinary blade can harm me!"

"This is no ordinary blade. I wield the Master Sword, evil's bane, a sacred blade evil can never touch. This is very sword used by the Hero of Time and myself to defeat Ganondorf."

Link killed the being with the mortal draw.

Ganondorf's powers returned to his body, healing him somehow!

"Lets get out of here." Midna said.

"Good idea." Link and Ganondorf chorused.


	7. Link's Love

They went to Hyrule Castle and had an audience with the king, queen, and Zelda.

The king and queen gasped when they saw Ganondorf and Midna, who Ganondorf had resotred back to normal. To their surprise, Ganondorf knelt before them.

"Your Majesties, I have changed my ways. Never again will I threaten Hyrule but defend it instead."

Midna went back to the Twilight, and Link and Ganondorf went back to Ordon.

_One year later..._

Two men sat at the Faron Spring. Both were armed with a sword, just in case, though since Link had saved Hyrule, they hadn't seen very many monsters. Both were tall, but the older man was about a foot taller.

"You know Ilia is in love with you, right?"

"Who doesn't?"

The former King of Evil chuckled at Link's comment.

"You love someone else don't you?"

Link nodded.

"Is it Zelda?"

Link kind of jumped at that idea.

"Ganondorf! I hardly know her!"

"I just thought it was a possibility."

"Guess again." Link said, thinking his friend would never guess who he loved.

"I'm going out on a _long_ limb here, Telma?"

Link nearly gagged!

"She's older than I am!"

"How was I suppose to know that?"

"Guess again."

"Ashei?"

"Nope. Guess again."

Ganondorf sighed. He could think of only one of ther girl that Link might love but thought it wasn't very likely.

"Is it, and please don't get mad at me, Midna?"

Link froze and was silent.

"Link?" Ganondorf said as he looked at his younger friend.

His silence told him just as if he used words.

"You're in love with Midna?"

Almost numbly, Link nodded.

"Whoa! I did _not_ see that coming!"

Finally Link looked at his friend and spoke.

"What should I do? I never even told her."

Ganondorf put his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Tomorrow, after work, we're going to to the Mirror Chamber."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Ganondorf answered with a sly, teasing grin.


	8. Light and Twilight

They told the mayor they were leaving for a while, then after they finished their chores up at the ranch, went to the Faron Woods so no one would see them warp, and warped to the Mirror Chamber.

"Hold onto my arm."

Link did as he was told, and Ganondorf used the Triforce of Power to warp them into the Twilight Realm!

They were taken to the throne where Midna was.

"Link? Ganondorf? How did you guys get here?"

"Triforce of Power."

"Oh."

Link stepped forward.

"Midna, there's something I have to tell you."

"I'm listening."

Link heasitated and looked at Ganondorf. His friend gave him an encouraging nod.

"Midna,... I love you."

Midna stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"The Twilight Princess returns your love, hero chosen by the gods."

She ran to him, threw her arms around him, and kissed him!

Ganondorf smiled.

"My brother will rule after my father." Midna said once she pulled away.

Midna told her parents then left with Link and Ganondorf.

The people of Ordon accepted Midna much better than the trio thought they would.

Link and Midna married and even had children! Because of this, they proved that Light and Twilight _can_ indeed mix!


End file.
